


I don't need a hero.

by Animaeline



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladybug au, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaeline/pseuds/Animaeline
Summary: A miraculous ladybug AU where magic doesn't exist.Every human above the age of 20 simply and suddenly vanishes. With only children, teenagers and irresponsible adults, all order is lost and peace is in danger of vanishing completely.Unguided, unassisted, lost and confused - only those with strong minds can rise above and become the leaders that are needed in this cacophony of lawless insanity.The world doesn't need a president or a queen - it needs a hero.It needs Ladybug.





	1. The day the adults dissapeared

Mari's POV

I remember the day that all the adults disappeared. 

 

I was in school at the time. The teacher had just left the classroom to go retrieve something from her office in the teachers room. It was a free study hall period, and (needless to say) nobody was actually studying. 

I had opened my note binder to the most recent page in my geometry homework, but had very quickly abandoned it for my pink sketchbook. 

I kept glancing over at Adrian and Nino who were sharing a whispered conversation over a video on Nino's smart phone. 

I couldn't really tell what they were watching from my angle, but Adrian's muffled laughter was mesmerizing. 

The sweep of his honey golden hair, the way his spring green eyes sparkled with happiness. Everything. 

I started to sketch out his grin, taking careful attention to capture him as accurately as I could. I had drawn Adrian before, taking references from various magazines as well as pictures found on the net - but I could never show how wonderful he really is in my black and white graphite sketches. 

I sighed. 

Alya leaned over towards me. "What are you drawing Marinette?"

A frightened squeak escaped my lips at the unexpected address of my name. I scrambled to cover up the sketch with my hands, but I was too late. 

Alya gasped happily. "Wow Mari! Is that Adrian? You're getting better! Looks almost like a photo... this is much better than the la-" I tackled Alya, covering her mouth with my hands, but, once again (like always), I was too late. 

"Ah!" Alya's eyes widened with understanding. "Sorry girl... I'll shut up now." 

But it was too late. 

Again. 

I untangled my body from Alya's limbs and we both sat back up on our desk's bench only to find that Adrian and Nino were both looking back at us. At me.   
Of course, I blushed. 

This stupid knee-jerk reaction was all I could think about as he did his signature half smile at me. One of his blonde eyebrows was hiding up behind his bangs quizzically. 

"You drew me?" Adrian's voice, his voice was like an oasis, unexpectedly beautiful and surprisingly rustic with sing-song melodic undertones. There were some days that I had wished I could listen to it all day while I got lost in his eye's inner forests. 

A sharp nudge from Alya's elbow pulled me swiftly back to the present. I was so entranced by his voice that I had almost missed the question.   
Suddenly put on spot, I simply nodded and responded much to loudly. 

"UM! Y-yeah... Nino too. I've drawn everyone in class at least a few times, but they're all scattered throughout different sketchbooks." 

Of course, Alya immediately began chattering away. "This girl here, she's SO good! TOO good! With every drawing she gets better, and don't take her word on anything she says is bad. Cuz, believe me, her self esteem is WAY too low for the shit she puts out. Every little 'scribble' of hers of a fuckin' masterpiece. I swear she-"

"Alya!!" My face was hot as molten magma. Even hotter than lava. 

Alya smiled a somewhat sheepishly. "You know I love you Mari!"

This earned a little "hey!" from Nino, but I just rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, yes, Alsie. I love you too. " the two of us stared at each other solemnly before we both burst out in very girlish giggles. 

Apparently the laughter was contagious because both Adrian and Nino soon joined in. Our collective laughter rang out through the classroom, earning a glare from Chloe and Sabrina as well as a fleeting glance from Nathanael. 

It was then that I realized a pair of eyes were locked on to me. I followed the gaze into a pair of green eyes that I was very familiar with. Adrian was staring directly at me with a smile that it wouldn't have been a stretch to describe it as fond. 

Adrian's lips were light pink, the same shade as Sakura or cherry blossoms- maybe even deco pink...

"Can I see the drawing? If that's okay with you that is!!" Adrian let his voice trail off as he lowered his gaze, embarrassed. I couldn't hold back as a few half-chuckles left my throat. I was about to hand my padded sketchbook to Adrian when the door of the classroom slammed open. 

Everyone's eyes flew towards the sound, where Mylene stood panting in the open doorway. After a few unsteady gasps she regained her breath and some of her balance. Chloe rolled her eyes and I shot a heated glare at Chloe, hoping that Mylene didn't see the offending gesture. 

"Is-is the... teacher h-here?" Mylene asked through heavy gasps. 

Nino looked at her quizzically. "Um, she should be in her office I think?" 

Mylene shook her head fervently. "No! None of the teachers are anywhere! Not in their offices, not in there classrooms! I even checked the principal's office and only found a spilled half empty mug of coffee. I can't find any adults anywhere!"

"Ugh, that's ridiculous!" Chloe whined. 

I hate Chloe's voice... it's something like a helium charged mouse trying to drawl. It doesn't work. 

"I bet that you're just, uh, Sabrina what's the phrase?"

Flustered by being put on spot, Sabrina floundered and grasped at words desperate to please Chloe's stupid egotistical need for power (poor girl). 

"Um! Ah, seeking attention?"

Chloe shook her head in a very irritated fashion. "No. Some other phrase." Chloe flapped her hand at Sabrina, signaling for another, more adequate series of words. 

Sabrina's eyes widened like an owl's in mild panic. 

"...ah, um, crying wolf?" Sabrina posed the answer as a question as a hopeful answer, not wanting to disappoint her 'friend' again. Chloe scoffed, but nodded. Sabrina sighed in relief, happy to have been useful. 

"Yeah, sure. Mylene, I bet you're just crying wolf, like, did you even really look in the teachers room?" 

Mylene nodded as fast as she could, somewhat resembling a bobble head. "There's not teachers or adults on the school premises! I checked everywhere... it's ... creepy. "

I stood up and glared at Chloe then turned back to Mylene. "I believe you Mylene. Do you have any ideas on where they could have gone?"

The small girl shook her head again. "No, it's like they just vanished!" 

A scared murmur broke out over the classroom like a fog of doubts. Alya stood up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't contact my parents... I didn't even hear their voicemail, it said that the number I dialed didn't exist. This is getting freaky." 

Nino looked up at us, his eyebrows drawn together in the center of his tanned forehead. "Me too. I can't reach anyone!" 

The classroom filled with concerned voices as all of the students dialed their parents numbers. The ones without cell phones borrowed their friend's phones only to find the same response. The droning automated voice that simply repeated one thing echoed in all of our heads. 

 

"The number you have dialed does not exist, is out of range or has been deactivated. Goodbye."

 

I turned to alya, quite scared myself. "I'm going home to check on my parents. I'll call you when I get to my house." Alya nodded at me with grim seriousness. 

It didn't take long for the classroom to empty as the students stampeded towards the door to check on their own parents. 

We jogged as a crowd to the front doors of the school but scattered in the different directions that our houses were in. 

As I ran, the streets of Paris were eerily empty. The only people I saw were teenagers, children and infants crying alone inside of forgotten strollers and carriages. 

I was scared, sprinting as fast I could to the Dupain-Chang bakery. By the time I reached the doors I was breathing as if I had just run multiple marathons. 

I slammed open the door, the welcoming bells jingling violently. 

"Maman?! Papa?? Are you here?!"

There were pastries all over the floor, surrounding a little girl in a frilly black dress with frizzy scarlet red hair. She was crying, her eyes were red and tear tracks had marked her face, cheeks red from sadness and fear. 

I kneeled down next to her and she catapulted herself into my arms, holding on tightly as if she were afraid I would leave. I smoothed her hair with my hand and tried to speak in a calming voice. 

"What happened?" 

Through her tears and hiccups she looked straight into my blue eyes with her own bright blue-green eyes, too light to be called hazel. 

"T-They're go-gone!" She sniffed and a new round of tears started to fall from her eyes. 

"The a-adults va-van-nished into th-the air! The-ey disappeared!!"

And they had.

Every adult was gone.


	2. Stay safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear and hesitation, "what should we do next?"

Alya's POV

When I got home I heard the washing machine running, so I was momentarily relieved. I walked over to our apartment's pantry, where our washing machine was kept. 

There was a basket of clothing that looked as if it had been dropped on the floor, various articles of colorful clothing were carelessly strewn across the floor as if Mom had to leave in a hurry. 

"Alya?" The voices of my younger sisters echoed through the empty house. "Alya? Are you there? Mom? Is that you, Dad?" 

"Ella! Etta! It's me! I'm coming!" I hurried to cross the living room and open the door to the kitchen. The small, familiar figures of my little sisters stood was posed in the open doorway next to the kitchen. 

Their identical faces wore completely different expressions. Etta, who wore a pink striped shirt, wore a look of grim intensity, dried tear tracks marked lines on her face. Ella, who preferred colors like blue and green, was wearing a white blouse. Her face had crumbled like an especially crispy pastry in sorrow and hopelessness. 

The two girls looked like a mirror with different emotions on each side. Their hands were firmly clasped in each other's as they stood with the light of the apartment's hallway on their backs, creating nearly identical silhouettes of the twin girls I knew so well. 

When both girls saw me panting in the doorway parallel to theirs. All three of us ran towards each other. 

They started crying halfway across the room, choking on unclear explanations on why they weren't in school. On why they couldn't go back. On why there were no teachers. 

I scooped my little sisters into my arms and held them close as they cried into my shirt, their small hands locking onto the cotton T-shirt fabric that covered my back. I was happy they were safe, I was happy we were together. 

"It's okay," I whispered to them, "it's all okay."

I couldn't even tell if I was trying to convince them... or myself. 

 

...

 

We had locked all of the windows and bolted the door... and just for good measure, barricaded it with various furniture articles as well. 

All I knew was that the adults had vanished. Disappeared. 

They were just... gone. 

After further investigation of our family's flat, my little sisters and I had found our Dad's favorite coffee mug in a thousand pieces on the tiled floor of our familiar, empty kitchen. 

I was scared. I tried to call Mari, but my cell phone service was down... there was still wifi, but it did me no good since my phone wasn't set to unlimited texting anymore, I had used all of my data and the cycle was supposed to reset tomorrow. 

...Lotta good that does me now. 

I had sent the girls to their room to pack some clothing in case we needed to bolt. I was in my own (very messy) room shoving clean and dirty clothing alike into my school bag, which I had emptied out all over my bed. 

It looked as if my grades had vomited out all the bad homework that I was too scared to show to my parents all over my bed... but that didn't matter anymore. As of now, there were currently no parents to show the papers to anyways. 

I blinked back the moisture in my eyes and gruffly shoved back my auburn, white tipped hair. 

Continuing to shove stuff into my bag, a quiet static sound blurred into the silence of my room. I ignored it at first, but it just kept getting louder... then a voice started to slip through the cracks in the static fuzz. 

"Ssschtshhh-ya!... Al...ya-sssktch-ou...ere?- chhhhstach...lya! Can y-ou h-SCHssst- re me?...fttsckshchut... ya... Aly-a... ftt!" 

There was no mistaking it, that was Marinette's voice. 

I abandoned my bag at the center of my room and began tearing after the sound. I ripped everything out from under my bed to no avail... THE CLOSET!!

I hastily tried to stand up and go to my closet as fast as humanly possible, hitting the back of my head on the underside of my bed- then soon after tripping over my radio and falling flat on my face. 

I hit the floor hard with my knees as I began to root around in the pile that my closet just barely contained from years of 'cleaning.' At the near bottom of the lump 'o stuff, inside of an old purple rain boot (that was MUCH too small for my foot now) was my prize. 

I clutched the old, clunky walkie-talkie to my chest, victorious. "Oh, Mari! You creative genius!!"

I flipped the device over in my hands, trying desperately to remember which button I was supposed to press to reply. It had been years, but Mari had bought there for us to use when I was grounded and had my phone taken away. I forgot they even existed. 

As I fumbled with the various buttons, Mari's voice kept persistently calling for me to pick up, asking if I was there. Now that the device was uncovered, her voice was much clearer- still distorted, but comprehensible. I wanted to scream in frustration, my lips tightening into a flat, irritated line. 

I clicked a small orange button on the side of the device and heard the sound that meant I had made it though! I literally squealed with joy! Slightly sidetracked, I remembered that I had to respond to Marinette's desperate calls. I pressed the orange circle as hard as I could and basically screamed into the small microphone area. 

"MARI! YES I CAN HEAR YOU!! MARI?" The line went silent for a moment, then a sigh of relief came through from the other side. 

"Chht- Oh, th-ank god! Alya! I'm so glad you're -- shhckt - safe!" Marinette's voice was so full of love and worry, that the tears I had been trying so hard to hold at bay--- well, the dam burst. 

"Alya?! Alya, you are safe right?! ALYA?! ARE YOU CR-shchtt-YING WHATS WRONG?"

"No! ...yeah. I'm just so afraid, Mari. I'm so so scared. I don't know what to do." 

Mari went quiet for a moment, but was fast to reassure me. "Alya, it's gonna be fine. -Brrzcht-- come over to my house with your sisters. We'll set up a, um, a base! Power in numbers, right? Your apartment is only about I fi-ssctch-ve minute walk away, if I recall correctly." 

I nodded... then realized that she couldn't see me through the walker talkie. "Yeah, I'll come over. It'll be like a long term sleepover or something!"

Mari giggles reverberated from the speaker box. "Chht-That's the spirit! Now I-" 

Marinette's words were abruptly cut off by the sound of shattering glass in the background. All went silent for a moment, but I could hear Mari shuffling around quietly on the other side. 

"Scchct- sorry Alya, I'm gonna have to call you back. Stay safe.-click!" 

"Mari?! MARINETTE?! Girl, are you good? Are you okay?! MARI??"

But there was no one to respond to me. Mari's line had been completely shut off. Only the sound of lonely static filled my ears as my heart grew heavy with fear. 

Her last words to me repeating themselves over and over in my head, bouncing off the walls of my imagination and being blown out of proportion. 

"Stay safe."

"Stay safe."

 

Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> It's a beautiful day out today!  
> Like, very light jacket weather~  
> I've been having a little trouble writing recently... I have plans and ideas but I just can't put them into words  
> TT^TT  
> It's very upsetting...  
> ANYWAYS!  
> The new steven bomb is coming out May 8th!! So I'm excited for the start of it!  
> Also, miraculous will start again this summer as well as svtfoe!  
> ...I also just saw the YOI welcome to the madness... it was... special.  
> Okay! so!  
> If you wanna contact me just DM my Instagram or my Tumblr!  
> Tumblr : animaeline  
> IG : __animae__  
> I hope to see you all on my next release as well!  
> Bye bye~  
> Virtual hugs!  
> -Animaeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic, and my first MLB fanfic!  
> I had this idea yesterday and was wicked excited to write this!!  
> I wanted to try something from first person POV, so each chapter will be a different person's POV! Please pay attention to the note at the top of each chapter!! ^ ^  
> ...the first chapter turned out so much longer than I was expecting...  
> Anyways! If you just found me, I am animaeline! And I hope to get along with all of you as equals and friends!  
> If you came here from my Undercover Voltron fanfic, hello again!  
> Undercover is still ongoing, so I will be flipping between these fanfics! :)  
> My Instagram is __animae__  
> and my tumblr is animaeline  
> Feel free to DM me on either one!  
> Please reach out to me or leave me a comment! I love your support and every word encourages me!  
> I hope that you enjoy my writing!  
> See you at the next chapter I release!!  
> Virtual hugs!
> 
> \- Animaeline!!


End file.
